


The Jeans Test

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Tropetastic Tuesday, Tropetastic Tuesday 14, Workplace, email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Stevie wakes up with an idea for an episode and sparks an interesting chain of emails.





	The Jeans Test

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tropetastic Tuesday #14: Epistolary fic. Based on GMM 1107 "Which Jeans Give You the Best Butt? (TEST)"

Subject: IDEA!

From: StevieWL

To: Hawkman, Linkstar

Time: Monday, 3:14am

 

**Woke up with this thought: jeans test. You two wear women’s jeans, see if it makes your butts look good. Going back to sleep now.**

 

_______

 

Re: IDEA!

From: Linkstar

To: StevieWL, Hawkman

Time: Monday, 6:12am

 

**I’m in. As long as I can shake it in them. Tumblr will love me for it.**

_______

 

Re: Re: IDEA!

From: Hawkman

To: StevieWL, Linkstar

Time: Monday, 6:15am

 

**Thought. Test smackability? Would make a good alternate testing point, for science.**

_______

 

Subject: Really?!

From: Linkstar

To: Hawkman

Time: Monday, 6:16am

 

**Smackability? For science? You dog!**

_______

 

Re: Re: Re: IDEA!

From: StevieWL

To: Hawkman, Linkstar

Time: Monday, 7:34am

 

**Okay… shaking, probably bending, smackability is a good one. Let’s brainstorm a little more and I’ll get the crew to give input on which jeans to order.**

_______

 

Re: Really?!

From: Hawkman

To: Linkstar

Time: Monday, 8:01am

 

**Yes, really. I’m nothing if not a man of science. Don’t act like you won’t get a kick out of it. Close-up shots of your ass? Totally your style.**

_______

 

Re: Re: Really?!

From: Linkstar

To: Hawkman

Time: Monday, 8:03am

 

**What’s next? Going to suggest we play Twister in jeans and heels? “For science”?**

_______

 

Re: Re: Re: Really?!

From: Hawkman

To: Linkstar

Time: Monday, 8:04am

 

**Good idea.**

_______

 

Subject: Twister

From: Hawkman

To: Linkstar, StevieWL

Time: Monday, 8:06am

 

**Let’s play Twister in GMMore. In the jeans. And heels will probably make our butts look better on camera. Do we still have some from the Lumberjack ep?**

 

_______

 

Re: Twister

From: StevieWL

To: Hawkman, Linkstar

Time: Monday, 9:04am

 

**Great ideas, Rhett. Yeah, I checked. We still have the heels.**

_______

 

Re: Re: Twister

From: Linkstar

To: Hawkman, StevieWL

Time: Monday, 9:07am

 

**What the hell, man?! That was my idea!**

_______

 

Subject: Ignore that

From: Linkstar

To: StevieWL

Time: Monday, 9:08am

 

**Disregard my last email. Replied to the wrong thing.**

_______

 

Subject: Jeans Meeting Notes

From: StevieWL

To: Linkstar, Hawkman

Time: Monday, 11:09am

 

  * **Need a control group jeans, something that doesn’t really do anything for the butt.**
  * **Rhett wants to re-state this is for science in the episode. Probably a good idea.**
  * **Think of reasons why we should bend over in the jeans.**
  * **Score of 1-10. Let’s see what jeans we can find. Price: maybe stay under $200 a pair.**
  * **Testing appearance, smackability, look when bent and standing. Any bounce when smacking?**
  * **Let’s do the smack in slo-mo**



_______

 

Subject: Tight turnaround (no pun intended)

From: StevieWL

To: Linkstar, Hawkman

Time: Monday, 11:49am

 

**Looks like the jeans aren’t going to get here until middle of next week. Going to be a tight turnaround on this shoot to have it ready by April 3 (next spot open).**

_______

 

Re: Tight turnaround (no pun intended)

From: Linkstar

To: StevieWL, Hawkman

Time: Friday, 12:23pm

 

**How many pairs are we still waiting on? Any word on shipping updates for this one?**

_______

 

Re: Re: Tight turnaround (no pun intended)

From: StevieWL

To: Linkstar, Hawkman

Time: Friday, 1:15pm

 

**Just the one pair. Should be here Tuesday so we can film Wednesday for a Monday upload.**

_______

 

Re: Re: Tight turnaround (no pun intended)

From: Linkstar

To: StevieWL, Hawkman

Time: Friday, 1:16pm

 

**K.**

_______

 

Subject: They’re here!

From: StevieWL

To: Linkstar, Hawkman

Time: Tuesday, 10:49am

 

**Last pair just got dropped off. For bending: could plunge a toilet, do some yoga?**

_______

 

Re: They’re here!

From: Linkstar

To: StevieWL, Hawkman

Time: Tuesday, 11:11am

 

**Rhett could pick up Jade’s poop. People bend over while picking up dog dookie all the time.**

_______

 

Re: Re: They’re here!

From: Hawkman

To: Linkstar

Time: Tuesday, 11:40am

 

**Seriously, man? Don’t be a punkass. You should pick up the poop. Your idea, your job.**

_______

 

Re: Re: Re: They’re here!

From: Linkstar

To: Hawkman

Time: Tuesday, 11:57am

 

**No way, buddy. You stole my Twister idea, you pick up the dog crap. >:)**

_______

 

Re: Re: Re: Re: They’re here!

From: Hawkman

To: Linkstar

Time: Tuesday, 11:59am

 

**Why are we still friends?**

_______

 

Subject: Episode

From: Hawkman

To: Linkstar

Time: Wednesday, 2:12pm

 

**Hey. Your ass looked pretty good in those jeans today. I’m just saying.**

_______

 

Re: Episode

From: Linkstar

To: Hawkman

Time: Wednesday, 2:14pm

 

**Thanks, man. Could always do some extra tests for smackability later. For science.**

_______

 

Re: Re: Episode

From: StevieWL

To: Linkstar, Hawkman

Time: Wednesday, 2:18pm

 

**Is now a good time to tell you that work emails aren’t private? I always get the emails flagged with language like ass. For science. Maybe just talk next time? You literally share an office!!!**

_______

 

Re: Re: Re: Episode

From: Linkstar

To: StevieWL, Hawkman

Time: Wednesday, 2:19pm

 

**Just testing the email filter system. For science. ;)**

_______

 

SMS: Rhett’s Phone

From: Link’s Phone

Time: Wednesday, 2:20pm

 

**We’re still doing that smackability test later, though, right?**

_______

 

SMS: Link’s Phone

From: Rhett’s Phone

Time: Wednesday, 2:21pm

 

**Definitely.**

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write... I've never done anything in an epistolary format before. Would love constructive criticism on my first (possibly only?) epistolary work.


End file.
